Together Forever
by eriksangelofvoice
Summary: As they said that one fateful day, 'together forever'. One shot.


A/N: Hey! I'm so excited that I get to post my first fic! Please R&R whether it be flames or whatever is up to you. Any advice is good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like other people I don't own any Phantom of the Opera plots or characters.

"Why? Why did she leave me like this? I thought I gave her everything she wanted! Was she not happy with me?" He paced around the dim room running his hand through his hair. Feeling exhausted from his little out burst, which occurred regularly, he sat down on the bed.

"Christine, you were my world. Everything I've done always had to do with what you needed. My life was based around you and the memories we had together."

An eerily quiet air filled the room. So many memories were made in this room. That thought alone tormented and pushed him to the edge of insanity! Trying to distract himself from all thoughts of _her_ he looked down at the red velvet blanket. 'Everything in this room reminds me of her.' A painting of Christine in her wedding dress on her wedding day that hung on the wall, laughed at him. Just after the whole "Phantom of the Opera" incident she said that she wanted to remember what she looked like the first time she was actually happy after marrying the man who she sang for. Those soft brown eyes and sunshine smile that stood out against the sunset at the beach taunted him. _'Look at me. Like we said, 'together forever, till death do us part!' _

"Together forever." Those words ran through his mind again and again as he stood up and headed for the outside world he strayed from for so long. Just before stepping out the door he saw out of the corner of his eye the glint of a steel object. Turning his head slightly to face the nightstand his face lit up with a sadistic grin. _This will do nicely!_ he thought picking up the object with care in his gloved hand.

Once outside of his prison that he called "home", he put up the hood of his cloak and headed towards his destination. His mind wondered to what would happen when he arrived, but his heart told him that it would all end there.

After what seemed like an eternity he found her. Christine was resting covered in a blanket of white. _There's the little wench who stole my heart. Lying in the exact same bed as always._ Slowly the cloaked figure walked up to the resting beauty and knelt down beside her. Keeping the cloak on his head, he started to shout at her.

"I know you can hear me you wench! Look at what I've become! I gave you everything: my love, my soul, my heart, and yet it _still_ wasn't enough for you was it! You still left me to live out the rest of my miserable existence without you! You had sworn that we would stay together forever!"

Christine just lay there, listening to him pour his heart out and curse her for leaving. She did not move away or speak out against his words. He was hoping that her heart would be shattered into millions of pieces no matter where she was, just like his. If someone had been passing by, they would have thought he was crazy speaking to someone who could be described as "still and silent as the grave."

"**It's been too long and I will no longer be tortured by the memories or pain! It all ends here!"** With that said he pulled out the knife and everything went silent. After a few moments the only sound made was the rabid breathing of the cloaked figure. Blood slowly drained out onto the white blanket in a puddle. Darkness began to engulf its victim and the last words heard at that very moment were, "Christine forgive me."

Madame Giry, and her daughter, Meg, thought today would be a good day to visit Christine. They hailed a carriage and were on their way. Gray clouds loomed overhead bringing with it an icy breeze. After they were halfway there, Meg shouted, "Driver stop!" Immediately the carriage pulled over and let her out.

When she came back Madame Giry asked, " Meg Giry, what was that about?"

"I thought we should pick up some pink and orange lilies. They're Christine's favorite flower, right after roses."

Continuing the journey Meg spoke, " Mom why did she leave the Opera House? All of her friends are there and she just left them behind!" Little Giry burst into tears at the thought of seeing Christine again. Whilst trying to comfort her daughter, she started wondering the same thing.

The carriage stopped letting Madame Giry and Meg off. The recently fallen white snow crunched under their shoes as they made their way through the cemetery. It was exactly five years ago to that day when Christine's dead corpse was found. Her husband was very devastated by this discovery along with everyone else. After the funeral he just snapped! For him there was no more going outside, very little eating, and many suicide attempts! Everyone tried to help him cope with his loss, but they were shunned away every time.

Her location was not far ahead. Soon Meg spotted the grave and saw someone else dressed in a black cloak resting on her tombstone. Both her and her mother headed to the grave and found _him_ sitting on Christine's grave. "What are you doing here Erik?" He must not have seen Madame Giry and her daughter come towards him. A small gurgling sound was all the response she got. The silence that followed caused the Ballet Mistress to wonder what was wrong. Quickly she approached the grave, with Meg right behind her, to find a horrid sight.

"Erik, what happened?" gasped Meg when she saw the knife sticking out of his chest and the crimson snow.

Meg closed whatever distance there was between her and the cloaked figure. "Erik, please be alive!" She ripped the cloak off his head and screamed with fright!

Walking towards the grave Madame Giry discovered why her daughter had screamed. She saw that the white blanket of snow covering Christine's grave was covered in blood and there, lying with his head on the tombstone was the body of Raoul de Chagny. For the first time in five years, husband and wife lay beside each other for the rest of eternity. As they said at the alter that one fateful day, 'together forever.'


End file.
